U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0110249 A1, the entirety of which is incorporated herein, discloses a headset wherein the microphone boom detaches when its pivotal connection is subject an excessive amount of force. This is an undesirable construction, because electrical contacts are placed at the points where the boom pivotally connects, adding complexity and expense to the design. Also, it is undesirable to allow the boom to be separated from the headset's main body, as that presents the risk of the user losing the boom, and needing to buy a new headset or replacement boom. As such, the present invention endeavors to provide an improved construction for dealing with situations wherein excess force is applied to the microphone boom of a headset.